UTAU Academy
by Akuma Hee
Summary: Welcome to the grand opening of UTAU Academy! Please PM me your UTAU, and let's see what kinds of adventure your UTAU will be on! T for safety.
1. Form

**UTAU Academy**

**Form**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the grand opening of UTAU Academy," the world's number one virtual diva, Miku Hatsune, screamed into the mic joyously. "Where you will be trained and studying, and maybe become an official Vocaloid!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"It's a chance of a lifetime," she continued on. "You may have a chance to meet the famous V1 or V2 Vocaloids, like me," she bowed as they clapped playfully, "Len and Rin Kagamine, Meiko Sakine or Kaito Shion!"

The crowd went wild upon hearing the names of the famous Vocaloid 2s.

"There's also other ones, like the Megpoid Gumi and the Gackpoid Gakupo Kamui!" she announced, and the crowd went wild again. "Not to mention the Vocaloid with the largest chest, Luka Megurine!"

Although she was jealous of Luka's chest, but she had the lead, so she's happy too.

"So please grab a form and sign up! Until then!" Miku smiled, and the curtains closed. The forms were released, and people (or UTAUloids) were fighting for it.

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Type:**

**Physical Apperance:**

**Character Item(S):**

**Personaility:**

**Favourite Voca/UTAUloid:**

**Please PM me or your UTAU won't be used! Thank you!**


	2. Yomi and Ami's Detention

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter One: Yomi and Ami's Detention**

**(a/n): I'm still accepting OCs! By the way, please state the gender of your OC/UTAU. Thank you. Listening to Rin's 'Su-Su-Suki Daisuki' and 'Chemical Emotion'.**

* * *

A girl with shoulder-length onyx hair stared at the large mansion with a cold, stoic mask. Her right white fringe hid her right eye. "This must be UTAU Academy," she said to herself. Her crimson red eyes swept her surroundings stealthily, but finding nothing. "Hmm, I was sure I felt another presence..."

She shrugged, and walked in, the heels of her black, knee-length combat boots clicked against the white porcelain floor. She is wearing a silver body armor, with a white left gauntlet and a black right gauntlet. The flaps of her black miniskirt flew as the wind blew. A red messenger bag was slung across her armored shoulder, as she reached inside and got out a huge red file with the famous Vocaloid Meiko on it.

She got out her schedule and read her first schedule for the day. She's going to attend some... fighting class with Meiko-sensei... and then... she's going to attend singing lessons with... Hatsune...

"Argh! Why can't I just spend my time outside? Why must I train to be a Vocaloid? Why can't I be an adventurer instead? I wanna be a swordsman instead of a Vocaloid!"

She felt something hit the shoulder blade of her armor, and she turned around to see a girl her age, her blazing red hair draped around her shoulders perfectly, with a ponytail to the left of her head, two yellow moon-shaped earrings dangled on her ears. A yellow headphone with pretty black details was curled around her ears. She looked into her tawny eyes, finding comfort and warmness in her eyes.

Another pair of round, gold glasses was tied around her neck with a black string. She tugged at her gray Aeropostale sweatshirt, with a Rin-styled esque top with a cute red bow, and her dark gray Miku-styled skirt was complimented with red trims. She looked down and saw her short, black Ugg boots. She shoved a piece of paper in front of her face, and she saw her red nails.

It was a picture of Meiko in her armor in her Story of Evil PV. Blushing, the armored singer realized that it belonged to her, and quickly snatched it and put it back into her file.

"Hi, my name is Ami Takanashi, and this is Yomi-neechan," suddenly another girl popped out of the girl's back, grinning widely. Like the girl before, she had red hair and a ponytail to her right, but her earrings were blue, and so is her headphones. She also had tawny eyes, with a blue star necklace complimenting her fair neck. Unlike the girl before, she's wearing a strapless Miku-styled top with a red tie clipped in between her large butch. Her dark gray skirt, too with red trims, were short and revealed her pretty thighs.

To top things off, she also got her tall and slender legs into a pair of knee-high combat boots, and her red nails tapped against the shoulder of the girl before, who the armored singer assumed to be her twin. She rolled her eyes, and decided to just remember Yomi's name, since she couldn't stand Ami. "What's your-"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

And she turned and walked away, leaving the two Takanashi twins behind. Ami stomped her foot in anger, her chest bouncing from the impact. She pointed a finger at the direction the girl went angrily.

"How dare she ignore me like that?"

Yomi shook her head. "Cool down, Ami," she said, attracting the attention of her twin. "I'm sure we'll meet her again."

* * *

"...mi Takanashi-san, do you know the answer?"

"Ami-chan..." someone nudged the sleeping Takanashi. "Professor Megurine called you..."

Suddenly, Ami felt something cold and hard hit her head, and then her head started to hurt, like a thousand needles piercing through her skins. "Ah!" she jolted awake, and started screaming in pain.

She looked up, and saw Professor Megurine holding an empty red bucket, with water still dripping from it. Ice cubes were scattered everywhere, with water too. She slammed her head into the wall, and screamed.

"Ah, there's no need to scream," Professor Megurine smiled kindly, with a demonic aura around her. "It's just brain freeze."

Yomi sighed, and whispered something into her twin's ear (the headphones had slid down from the panic attack). Ami started massaging her temples. Professor Megurine smiled at Yomi, and said something that made her face fell.

What did she say, Ami didn't hear it.

Yomi spent the rest of the class sulking, and glaring at Ami from time to time. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and folded it neatly, and handed it to Ami. Ami, without hesitating, unfolded the paper and read the message inside written in neat yellow ink, and she could smell a faint lemony scent.

_'This is all your fault, Ami. -Y'_

Ami frowned, and grabbed her blue Sharpie with super thin ink (not sure if it even exists) and wrote down something, before handing it back. (She made sure to check if Professor Megurine was looking)

The older twin unfolded the paper, and sighed, shaking her head at the messy blue handwriting, with ink splashed everywhere. "This is just like Ami-chan," she said before reading it. "Too lazy to write proper words."

_'Wat u mean sis -A'_

Yomi looked up to see if the teacher was looking, fortunately she was busy writing something on the board. She started to write down her message, when suddenly the paper was snatched out of her hands.

The two panicked twins looked up and saw Professor Megurine glaring at the paper, with virtual fire burning behind her. "Ami Takanashi, Yomi Takanashi, for passing paper notes on the first day of class, you two will serve a week of detention."

Their jaws hit the floor.

"B-But, Professor Megurine! We just passed notes... we didn't do anything _that _bad!" Ami, being the more aggressive and fiery one, started to fight back. The angry English Professor glared at her, more angry than ever. "A-Ami-chan..." Yomi tried to break the fight to avoid more trouble.

She pointed a tuna fish (LOL) at Ami. "Ami Takanashi, just for that, you will do extra work every day this week!" Ami's face fell. She opened her mouth to say more, but Yomi clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! Isn't a week of detention and extra work enough? What next, you want our parents to find out?" she whispered harshly, but the people around them could hear her.

Ami shut up, swallowing that anger back into her stomach. She pouted and faced away from the teacher, but from the corner of her tawny eyes, she swear, that she saw Professor Megurine smiling devilishly.

* * *

Ring-!

Ami got her stuff chucked into her blue bag, and rushed out. She wanted to get out of detention as early as possible. She, along with her sister, Yomi Takanashi, will be serving a week of thirty minutes a day.

"It's just half an hour, right?... Should be a piece of cake," she tried to comfort herself. "At least... Yomi will be with me... right?"

That's what Ami thought, and expected. Until she stepped into the detention room, and didn't see Yomi... but a different girl taking her place. The girl waved her over, and Ami, out of curiosity, went to take a look.

"Ami Takanashi? Yomi-san asked me to pass this to you," she handed her a neatly folded note with her sister's distinct and exquisite handwriting on it. Ami unfolded the note, and read the message inside.

_'Ami-chan, sorry but I have to attend to my after-school activities, so I won't be joining you today. But Ember Mercile here will be joining you, make friends with the girl, will you? She seems so... lonely. And sad. Thanks, Yomi-neechan_

_P.S. See? I told you to sign up for an after-school activity! Told you so! :P'_

Ami's jaw hit the ground, and Ember Mercile stared as she threw a tantrum, startling the teacher in duty. (Which, surprisingly, is Kaito for a reason) "Is there a problem, Miss Takanashi?" he asked politely, sucking on his watermelon-flavoured ice-cream.

"Yes! Yomi Taka-" Ember clamped her hand on Ami's mouth with a handkerchief, and smiled at Kaito. "N-Nothing, Shion-sensei." She pulled Ami to the back of the class and whispered loudly into her ears. "You'd better behave, as if one week of detention and extra work ain't enough. Shouldn't you go get your extra work to do?"

Ami thought about Ember's words and nodded. Thanking her, she sneaked out to get her work, and bought it back into the classroom.

"First... I do this paper that Professor Megurine gave me..." she picked up her blue G-2 gel pen and started to think, tapping the pen against her chin. "I wonder... what did she say about this again?"

She didn't even understand a single letter on the paper. In her family, she had been taught a foreign language. Her family has insisted that she learn English, but she declined, and wanted to learn French.

Her parents even tried to _force _her to learn English, but she ran away and had secretly hired a French tutor. Seeing that forcing her is useless, Mr and Mrs Takanashi just let her with her French lessons.

Yomi, on the other hand, mastered English and so, her parents signed her up for French lessons too. But she insisted that Ami is enough, and her parents were usually soft-hearted with her (because her studies are good) so they decided to go along with her words, and she took up Latin and dancing classes instead.

She looked at Ember Mercile. Her long, wavy dark brown hair is held up in a high ponytail. Her deep brown eyes were focused on a novel... and the title's 'Little Woman'. She must be very sporty, because her tan is caramel. Her B-cup breast is visible in her violet graphic shirt. She leaned back and saw her ripped white shorts and leggings, and her dark brown lace boots.

Ami decided that Ember Mercile is sporty and she should challenge her to play a game of volleyball.

"Hey, Ember," she whispered. "You play sports?"

"Yeah," her dark brown eyes never left her book. "I play sports. Soccer and basketball. Why?"

Ami frowned. She wanted to find someone good in volleyball so that she can enjoy... playing sports. "You play volleyball?" she asked, crumpling up a used note and tossing it into the bin.

She missed. But who cares? Shion-sensei bent down and threw it for her.

"Kinda," there was this tense aura in her voice when she said that. "But that's the past now. I play soccer and basketball now." Ami failed to notice the dark tone, and grinned. "Great! I challenge you to a game of volleyball next week-"

"NO!" Ember rejected, and she spent the rest of detention reading her book.

* * *

**(a/n): If your OC haven't appeared yet, it means I'm still figuring her out. Now, I need male OCs, thank you, five please, because tomorrow Baka will give me one, and I have one myself. So, five or more, if you please.**

**Remember, Kawaii Chocolate-chan is still accepting! Ciao!**

**Kawaii Chocolate-chan**

**XX**


	3. Akuma Bukine and Reina Harune

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter Two: Akuma Bakine and Reina Harune**

**(a/n): Ara... only **NekoOtakuStar** reviewed... :( But I got a male and female OC! So, good and bad news all in one... here's a strawberry shortcake for you, **NekoOtakuStar**!**

* * *

"Where is my extra work, Miss Takanashi?" Professor Megurine smirked as Ami grumbled, reaching into her aqua blue bag pack, and pulled out a deck of crumpled homework. She threw it on her desk, "There."

Professor Megurine frowned. Before she could give Ami another punishment, another voice interrupted her.

"Professor Megurine, I'm sorry if I'm late," a voice said, as metal clanking sound was heard. The Takanashi twins' heads snap up as they recognized the familiar metal sound. Their suspicion was confirmed when the same girl walked in.

"It's you!" Ami stood up and pointed a finger at her. "You're that girl from before!"

(Read chapter one)

She looked at her, her white fringe still covering her right eye. Her crimson... eye stared holes into Ami's tawny ones. "Oh, it's you." She ignored her and bowed, the metal clanking as they made contact.

"My name is Akuma Bukine, I'm a warrior swordsman from the Bukine family."

The Bukine family is a famous family of fighting swordsman and warriors, but only pure bloods can be both. Akuma had trained all her life to be a warrior swordsman since she's a pure blood, but sadly, her singing was compatible to a Vocaloid's so her family sent her to UTAU Academy on the opening.

How sad.

"Welcome, Miss Bukine. You can sit..." Professor Megurine looked around, and pointed a seat to the far end of the room. "...there! Miss Reina Harune, will you please stand up?"

Said girl stood up and bowed to Akuma. "My name is Reina Harune, nice to meet you, Bukine-san."

Akuma inspected her clothing. Her fiery orange low pigtails swayed gently as she moved to gather her stuff from the empty seat next to her. A single golden streak of hair frames the right side of her heart-shaped face. She seems fairly skinny, and is of normal height.

Her crimson red eye met her emerald eyes of a pretty shade. She averted her sight and continued to stack her books on her desk. Reina adjusted the small black beret on her head, and even through her green tank top and black cardigan, she saw no curves. Smiling, Akuma was glad she found someone without curves too. She walked away from the seat, and she saw her white mid-thigh skirt, with a pair of green-heeled black knee-high boots.

She waved her over, and they shook hands. Black fingerless elbow-length gloves to a right black gauntlet. It was like a seal of friendship or approval.

* * *

"What's your next schedule?" Akuma asked Reina as class let out. Reina shoved her extra schedule into Akuma's face. Akuma read it like that. (LOL) "Hmm... singing with Hatsune... me too! Let's go together!"

Without waiting for her approval, Akuma went on ahead, and Reina followed, having no choice, but still reading her book.

"Reina."

The duo turned around and saw a girl with short-black hair with purple highlights staring holes into them with her light purple eyes. She's a goth, no doubt, as she was wearing a purple Gothic dress with matching shoes and socks.

"Oh, Nami-chan." Reina nodded, and the two walked to her in silence. Nami walked over, her short hair bouncing. She handed her a book and left, leaving the duo alone. The two walked to the room in silence.

If it's nothing she hated most, it's music. And yet she's in a music academy. Oh, the irony~

"...demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto..."

She heard someone singing Rin's 'I like you, I love you' inside the room. That song... it triggered something inside her memory... it hurts... her heart... it felt like it was being torn into pieces...

It hurt so much, that she didn't notice the tear that slid down her face, from her revealed crimson eye. Regina saw the tear, but said nothing and they moved on.

That was until they realised that they had walked to the end of the music hallway, and their designated class is on the other end.

* * *

"Reina Harune."

Just as she said that name, an orange-haired girl rushed in, with a armored girl following behind. The girl seemed tired, but the girl in armor weren't even affected. "Akuma Bukine, I'm at the top," the armored singer told her.

Miku nodded as she changed the attendance on the top.

"Walked? You _ ran_, more likely!" Reina whispered loudly into Akuma's ear, but she didn't care.

"We walked past class and reached the end, so we walked back," Akuma explained in simple words as she scanned the classroom for a good seat. There was an empty seat in the second row to the back, the fifth seat (she counted) and another empty one way in front, the third seat in the first row.

Without hesitation, Akuma dashed to the back and took that seat. Reina, frowning, took the seat, directly in front of Miku. Groaning, she took out a wad of yellow paper with chibi Rin and Len everywhere around the fruity frame (actually just bananas and oranges, but who cares) and her black G-1 pen.

Popping open the cap, she began to jolt down what Miku was saying, glancing at Akuma from time to time, grumbling lamely. (No offense, but I tend to use add the word 'lame' behind grumbling for some reasons)

Back to Akuma's place. She was bored, and she hated music (oh the irony~) so she got out her cherry red DS and started to play a fighting-style RPG game.

"Hey, nice game. Who's that blond-haired dude?" someone asked, peeping at her DS' screen. "Naruto," she blurted out without thinking. With sudden realization, she clamped her gauntlet-ed hands over her mouth (how did she not get hurt I do not know) and gasped.

"Shit-" she started to screech in a whisper (not sure if it's possible). "Please do not tell anyone-" she didn't realize that she raised her tone, and got hit by a leek. "Ow!" she fell out of her chair.

She got up, picked up the leek, and bit onto it. "Thanks, Hatsune-sensei!" she thanked her, and Miku continued teaching gleefully, forgetting to punish the armored singer and the one who spoke first.

"But still, please don't tell anyone!"

"Girl, relax, I won't," Akuma had just noticed that she was talking to a guy. "By the way, I'm Agane Ruka, nice to meet you," he smiled, offering his hand. "I'm Akuma, thanks for keeping it a secret," she took his hand, and they shook.

One sweep and you can tell that Ruka was based off Ruko Yokune, the hermaphrodite Utauloid. He ruffled his blue hair, and combed back a pink highlight. He even has a blue right eye and pink left eye.

He retracted his white gloved hands, and he was dressed in those old gentlemen outfit. Smiling, he looked back in front, and assured her that he would tell no one.

"I swear my life and Runa's life on it," he promised, holding up his hand in the 'I swear' way. Akuma lowered her guard, but was still alert about her secret being known. What is this secret, you ask?

_Akuma Bukine is a closet otaku._

"By the way, you wanna meet Runa?" he asked her when class let out, she walked slowly so she can talk to him more time alone. "Runa? Who is she?" somehow, there's this feeling inside Akuma's heart.

Is this what they call... jealousy?

Since a kid, Akuma had always gotten what she wanted, so she didn't need to feel jealous or anything. And now... somehow, she felt this new feeling... jealousy. When she heard Luka Megurine's 'Tailor shop on Ebizaka' she had been wondering, "What does jealousy feel like?"

Now, her question is answered, exactly two years later.

"Runa..." he blushed, then he whispered into her ear. "Since I know your secret, I'll tell you mine. I like Runa. She's my childhood friend."

Akuma didn't know why, but she felt her heart torn into shreds. Her heart shattered, and her world went black. His words kept repeating in her mind. _I like Runa._ She hated this feeling. _I like Runa. _No, don't like her! Like me!

Why do I like you? Why? Who are you to me? Who am I to you?

"...ma?" he waved his hand in front of her face. "Akuma?" Akuma snapped out of her daydream, and stared at him with the same stoic face. "What?" she snapped, she knew she's going too far, or _went _too far, but she didn't care. Not at this moment.

Finally, she reached Reina, and she quickened her pace so she can escape the painful tearing of her heart. She felt her eyes tearing up, but she didn't know why. "I..." she started, but decided to keep it a secret.

"It's my secret."

Reina stared at her weirdly, but didn't say a single thing. "Maybe she's going through a phrase..." she muttered to herself as she lagged behind the armored girl. "Next, I have home economics... with Kasane-sensei..." Reina informed her friend, and turned into her class.

Akuma rolled her crimson eye, and checked her schedule. Later she had... history, with... Rin and Len Kagamine? "Kagamine? Why Kagamine?" wondered Akuma as she stepped into her history class.

* * *

"Welcome to History Class with the Kagamine Twins!" they sang as Akuma stepped in, and dragged her to a seat. Len put her near the window, so he chose a great seat. It was the third seat in the third row, too.

Then Rin leaped over and bought in more students. Finally, they finished gathering all the students, and they began to teach. Rin got out a large, thick yellow book.

"Let's study about the 'Story of Evil'!" smiled Rin, as she dashed behind a screen (or what's it called again?) and changed into the same outfit as Riliane, and surprisingly she looked the same as her.

Len ducked in too and Len looked like Allen too. Together, they taught the history of the Aku no Musume' and made sure everyone learnt what they thought. "You're surprisingly a good teacher for a fourteen-year old," Akuma smiled, and walked out, as she walked out, she bumped into a girl with pink pigtails, sky blue eyes and wearing a maid outfit.

"G-Gomenasai!" the maid girl bowed in apology. Akuma frowned. "Ruri!" someone called from afar. They looked up and saw the goth girl from earlier. "Oh, Nami-chan!" Ruri ran to her, and they walked away.

"Reina knows some weird people," Akuma decided, as she walked home, since school has let out minutes ago. "I wonder if Ruka or anyone knows weird people too..." little did she know, she's the weirdest around here.

I mean, what kind of _girl _goes around wearing heavy armor?

Akuma Bukine. That's who.

* * *

**(a/n): It didn't reach 2000 words... D: How sad. By the way, Ruri and Nami belong to my friends. :) I know them in real life. :D Notice, from now on only male OCs are accepted.**

**And if I don't get past four reviews, no update. :P Sorry, you guys won't review! Thanks to **JJ436 **for reviewing! Aishiteru!**


	4. The Basketball Game: Akuma's Team vs Ruk

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter Three: The Basketball Game: Akuma's Team vs Ruko's Team**

**(a/n): thanks for the reviews! Well, in your reviews, I'd prefer it if you tell me are you pleased with the way I used your Oc and such. And thanks to the four reviewers, here's some Chatime, a very popular drink in my state. :)**

* * *

It was Friday now, and Akuma had gym with Ted-sensei on Fridays.

"Good morning class, I am your gym teacher, Ted Kasane." He introduced himself, and scanned ethe crowd, still in their usual outfits. Sighing irritably, he motioned to the changing rooms. "You all have five minutes to change and stuff, I want everyone here within five minutes, or you'll _all_ do push-ups."

The entire student body gasped, and rushed to get changed. Push-ups may be fun for the author, but not the UTAUs in this story(LOL).

Five minutes, and everyone had gathered around, and the trainer grinned in satisfaction.

"OK, since it only took you four minutes and thirty-five seconds," he said, checking his wristwatch, "I'll go easy on you."

But they don't even seem relaxed at that remark. Grinning evilly, the pink-haired teacher disappeared into the storeroom to get a basket of balls.

"Hey," Ted-sensei called from the dark storage, "someone help me carry some of these baskets."

No one bothered to get up to help, so Akuma sighed and walked in. "I... I'll help you," a timid voice squeaked. Akuma turned around and saw the maid otaku from before, Ruri.

(Read chapter two.)

"Oh... You're the girl from yesterday... What was your name again? Rumi? Yuri?"

(Now that you mention it I'll you one thing: I'm a fan of yaoi and yuri :P)

"It... It's _Ruri_, and remember that, please," she said to the girl. Akuma looked uh better without her armor on, her curves were visible through the tight-fitting UTAU Academy sports uniform, and black shorts. Her long hair was held up in a high ponytail by a white hairband, making twolocks of raven hair frame her pale face, but her dyed white fringe still blocked her other eye.

Ruri skipped into the room, her long, pink twintails was swaying behind her, her butt bouncing as she was curvy too.

(In real life, Ruri's owner is damn curvy, has large chest, and has pretty skin for thirteen-year old, which makes me really jealous, because my skin isn't as pretty, and isn't as curvy or large chested. Dx)

Soon, the two girls walked back, Ted-sensei carrying one basket and a few hula hoops around his arm, Ruri carrying a basket with a few more skipping ropes tangled around her hands, and Akuma carrying some equipments which looked like barbells, and some baskets of balls decked on top of each other, with a couple of badminton racquets.

"What are playing today? Why so many equipments?" some people began to whisper, and leading an army of rumours.

Ted hushed the students and he separated them into group. Akuma, Ruri, Nami, and the Takanashi twins were a team.

Ruka, Ember and another girl that looks surpringly looks like Ruka, which irked Akuma and she hoped that the girl was Ruka's sister or something...

Finally, the teamswere settled, and Akuma's team was playing basketball against Ruka's team. Akuma was the leader of her team, because the gym teacher had thought that she had potential, and Ember was the leader of her team because she's on the school's basketball team.

Before they started playing, Akuma had requested to do some warm-ups so that she can do better, and he agreed, since warming up is pretty important. Akuma tied some barbells around her body and started running around the court.

Then, she ran up and down the stage a couple times, before jumping to do some push-ups and sit-ups. The gym trainer stared at her in awe, as the rest of the players did some basic warming ups.

Finally, she was done, but she Watson the verge of breaking down. "Ah, it's fine," she panted, resting her arms in her knees. "I can play. Start the game."

The other students had already abandoned their given sports, and went to watch the game.

"Start," the teacher blew his whistle, and tossed the ball into the air. Akuma leaped up to get it, but the girl on Ruka's team beat her to it. "Good going, Runa!" praised Ruka.

Akuma's eyes widened. R-Runa? Akuma found this the perfect time to ruin girl love rival, and snatched the ball from her, slightly knocking her in the gut.

Runa staggered back a bit, but quickly regained her composure. Unsatisfied, the black-haired sportswoman rammed the ball into the hoop, dangling there. She waited until Runa passed under her, and she drooped her feet slightly and kicked the girl with the long pink hair, her blue stripe sticking to her face from sweat. Like Ruka, she also had a Pink right eye and blue left eye.

Runa yelped quietly, but no one noticed. She didn't say anything about it, and ran to her position as Akuma leaped down from the hoop.

Ami gave her a thumbs-up, and the rest smiled approvingly. Ember had a head start later, and Ruri tried to snatch the ball from her.

But the maid otaku wasn't quick enough for the brunette, so she missed it, falling to the ground instead. Nami helped her up to the bleachers, and Nami made a mental note to look out for Ember. Skilfully, Ember, dodged everyone and made it to the hoop.

She tossed the ball in and scored a point for her team. Frustrated, the other team sighed, and gathered together. "Is there a plan?" Yomi asked. Akuma shaked her head. "We're on a tie here, so we won't do anything special. Nami, can you go after next? Maybe one of the Takanashi twins can back you up."

"Fine with me," shrugged Nami as they separated, and began to play again. Ruri was fine enough to play, so she joined again. "Gomenasai," she apologised, and they forgived her.

Nami did as was told and ran after the ball, which is now in Ruka's hands. Instead of snatching it from Ruka, she ran after Ember instead. Yomi, being the 'smart' one, caught up, and ran after the ball. Runa was about to help the brunette, but Akuma blocked her.

Feeling scared that she might hurt her again, Runa staggered back a bit, and rounded around Akuma, and got past her like that.

Not satisfied, Akuma blocked her again, and allowed Yomi to have time to snatch the ball from Ember's hands.

Yomi passed the ball to her twin, who managed to score a point. Smiling, they hi-fived each other, and saw the time. Eighty seconds left.

(I don't really understand the concept of basketball so please bear with me and correct me later thanks.)

Twenty seconds passed as the twins got the ball snatched away from them. Apparently, Ruka had got the ball, and tossed it to Runa. Akuma snatched the ball from her, elbowing her slightly, she felt pain, but tried to mask it.

Thirty seconds had passed, and Akuma is running to the hoop. Ruri, for some reason, is trying to... stop her? "What are you doing, Ruri?" hissed Akuma as she curved around the maid otaku.

Ruri tried to block her, but Nami held her. She struggled, and bit Nami, and was free, but she rammed herself into Akuma by accident as Nami let go and yelped in pain.

Akuma fell to the ground, the ball rolling out of her hands. Ember took the ball and scored another point, making it three to two. Akuma's team is behind by one point."Are you mad, idiot?" Akuma hissed as she glared at Ruri. Ruri gulped, and ducked behind Nami, who glared at her and moved away.

One minute left, the clock is ticking! Akuma motioned for the twins, and they snatched the ball from Ember, and scored a goal.

Twenty seconds left, and Ember tried to get that point back. This isn't going to end as a tie. She skilfully got the ball, and made a her team is leading by one point. With only three seconds left, what can you do? Akuma growled, and wanted to run over to the ball. And the time was up.

"Ember Mercile's team wins! Hit the showers, kiddos, and come back when you're done. Make it quick, though."Satisfied, Ember's team went first, and Akuma's team lagging behind. They all had pinned the blame on one person... And her name is Ruri Hanabi.

* * *

Done with the showering, they returned to the gym. Ted-sensei was giving marks. Thanks to Akuma's team's uncooperative behavior, they got a D on the test. "Wait, it was a test?" someone gasped, the jaws hitting the ground.

The teacher nodded, and jolted something down on his clipboard.

"OK, you may go now," and just as he had said that, the bell sounded. The students rushed to get changed, except for the ones who changed earlier. "Hey, Agane," Ami growled under her breathe, stopping the Boukaloid. "I challenge you to another basketball competition."

Ruka was surprised. He saw Akuma lowering her head, her fringes covering her eyes, as a demonic aura burned around her, and it creeped him out, causing him to shiver and sweat like a tap. No to mention make his hair stands on ends too...

She lifted her head, and her crimson eye was burning with dissatisfaction and anger, and the words 'I wanna kill someone or something so damn bad right now' was written all over her face, creeping people out.

Ted-sensei had left because he was scared two minutes ago.

"Ruko Agane..." she hissed, creeping to him, and the people backed to the wall, trapped in the gym as they do not want to anger the demon. "I... I... Uwah~" tears streamed down from her... eye?

But before anyone could ask, she had rushed to the bathroom, leaving everyone in a world of confusion and curiosity. The more nosy girls went to the toilet, while Reina, having heard about it, went to look for her.

Ami, who had considered her a friend now, went to look for her slightly after Reina left. Yomi followed her, lagging behind because she's scared. Ruka and Runa wanted to go too, but Runa remembered what happened during the game, so she talked Ruka out of going after her.

* * *

Ruri heard sobbing coming from the next stall. She peeked through a small hole and saw Akuma, and sighed. If she was sad over the interruption, then Ruri will feel guilty.

She didn't know what came over her just know, she just suddenly wanted to stop Akuma for some reason. Why? Her body moved on its own!

It's weird, and sure, Ruri is a magnet for weird people, but _not _weird happenings. She had to get to the bottom of this case! She had decided, she will confide within her best friend, Nami, and together they will find out the truth!

"I will find the truth," she murmured to herself, getting out of the toilet. She was in her maid outfit again, and she went to homeroom, munching on a mango... her character item, as she kept telling herself to look for Nami.

* * *

**(a/n): So, what do you think? I think I overdid the Akuma's a jealous evil bish theory... Well, I know Baka's mad at me. I sure am fast! :D I used an iPad for the first half of the chapter, so I was angry and mighta overused real life... LOL**

**Please review! I want what you think of the characters, how did I use your character, and your favourite and least favourite (excluding your own) in your review, so use this opportunity wisely!**

**I'm still figuring some OCs out, so please bear with me! Thanks!**


	5. Two Guys

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter Four: Two Guys**

**(a.n): Yay! Ten reviews! The same four people reviewed. :P Well, today, I mean yesterday, Ruri compared my stories to Starran's, and said her's was more lively than mine... -.-" I feel bad? Not really, I don't really give a damn.**

**Question of the chapter: OK, what do you think of Ia?**

* * *

Akuma sighed as she grabbed her lunch tray. It was made of heavy lid, with plates and cups of food and drinks stacked on top of one another. She walked and balanced the tray without a problem.

Nami and Reina was already sitting on the long, brown lunch table, waiting for her.

"Hi guys," she sat across them, facing them directly. "Where's Ruri?"

"Ruri is changing into a new outfit," Nami answered, biting onto her baked potato. Reina was chewing on some waffles with honey spread on top, with a cute cube of yellowish butter. "She's having dancing lessons next."

Akuma nodded, and spread her food aside. There was many food, but every course had one ingredient on it... watermelons or tomatoes.

She stirred her tomato soup before adding some spicing. She grabbed a piece of garlic bread, no, not a piece, but a _bag _of garlic bread and emptied the contents into the soup.

After finishing the soup, she placed it on her lid tray. Then she moved on to another dish. A watermelon's shell but with rice inside, and tomatoes cut and neatly put on top.

After finishing that, she stacked the plate.

It continued dish after dish, and finally, a watermelon cake was left. After finishing it, she stacked it on the ceiling-high dirty dish. She drowned three bottles or tomato juice, and two cups of tomato juice.

She put the tray and dish into the bin.

"You eat a lot," Reina said, wide-eyed. "How come you don't get fat?"

The armored singer smiled, but didn't say a thing, and the three girls left. Nami looked like she had something heavy on her mind, but knowing her, she won't open up to anyone else but Ruri.

Akuma had fighting lessons next, Reina had art next, and Nami had home economics next. So the three split ways when they reached their class.

* * *

"...Harune!"

Reina felt something hard hit her head, and looked up. Nami-sensei was standing there, with her arms crossed. The Malaysian Utauloid glared at Reina with her onyx black orbs.

"Pay attention when someone is teaching!" she snapped, and walked back to the front. She was teaching her students to paint more lively and realistically. "You want to sway your brush more, and add less water, or it'll get blotches..."

Reina drowned the rest of it out her head. Art was never one of her better subjects, and she never even tried.

"OK, your assignment is to paint a scenery, the due date is in two weeks. Class dismissed," Nami-sensei threw down this sentence before opening the door for them to leave.

"Bye, Nami-sensei," the students waved goodbye before leaving. The teacher smiled, but stopped Reina from leaving. "Harune-san, please stay for a while..." she said, closing the door behind her.

Reina stood there, panicking, but didn't know what to do.

"You can be good in arts too, Harune-san, why don't you try?" she asked, concern shimmering in her sincere black orbs. "I can see you have potential!"

Reina stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Being skilled in one subject, especially a artistic one, gives you a better chance of entering VOCALOID HIGH. It's far better than UTAU Academy, you know," Nami explained, flipping through her yearbook. "Sadly, I never made it to VOCALOID HIGH. I graduated in UTAU Academy, and will always be an Utau. Unlike Neru, she was recognized by Crypton, even though she has no artistic talent, and I can draw better too."

Reina stayed silent still. She didn't know what to do, and now that Nami-sensei's opening up to her, she's feeling more scared.

"Oh well, you can go," Nami-sensei opened the door for her, and Reina walked out, still clueless as ever. "Thank you, Nami-sensei." Reina didn't forget to bow, thanking her arts sensei, she left.

* * *

Haku-sensei bit into the potato cake (does it even exist?) that Nami had made for home economics. "Hmm... you're good with the spicing, Hanamura-chan," she praised her, finishing the cake.

Nami beamed. "Thank you, Haku-sensei," she bowed politely. "If you don't mind," someone reached out and grabbed a piece. "I'll be taking it. Thanks!" He stuffed the cake down his throat.

The Gothic girl frowned. "Who are you?" she asked coldly, stepping in front of him. The boy grinned, and you could see his dark brown hair, messily sticking out from under his baseball cap. He had that sincere yet playful look in his sapphire eyes, and his skin is slightly tanned. The words 'ZEBRA' was printed on his gray stripped (do you get what I'm saying? :D) zebra jacket, reaching his elbows.

The cream of the cake were still on the tip of the fingers of his light brown glove, and he wiped it on his dark blue jeans carelessly. Some of the cream fell on his black and white sneakers.

He knelt down, and kissed her hand. "I am the lady's Casanova... Zebra!" he introduced himself, smiling charmingly. "May I have your name, my fine lady?"

Angrily, Nami snatched her hand away. Zebra looked up, surprised, and saw sadness in those light purple eyes. "What business do you have with me?" she growled angrily, glaring at him.

He stood up, and didn't know what to do. Her reaction was the least unexpected. She startled everyone.

Haku-sensei, sensing a fight, quickly stopped them. "Now, now, kids, everything can be solved by talking over a cup of tea-" Nami stopped her by startling her. "I have no business with him!"

Then, with tears in her eyes, she ran out.

Zebra looked at her, surprised. He looked behind him, and saw Ember frowning at him. He decided to chase after her. Why is she so angry and sad? He had to find out, to prove his innocence to Ember.

He can't have Ember hate him forever, now can he?

Wait, why do I even care? he frowned, and blushed as he thought about Ember, her long, wavy, dark brown hair, her caramel skin, those deep brown eyes, that nice body, complimented with an uncaring look and large chest...

What am I thinking? He shook the thought away and frowned as he heard sobbing coming from the janitor's closet. It's just like those high school romance pictures... the girl hides crying in the janitor's closet, and her prince charming comes to her, comforts her, and happily ever after or some jealous bitch trying to ruin their happily ever after and stuff...

But this is no high school romance picture. He had to do something. But what? He can't barge into the locker like that!

"...why can't they just leave me alone?" he heard her sob, she was expressing her grief and sadness. His lips curved into a sly grin. Great, now he has a chance of finding out her troubles without having to be with her! He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his smartness.

He heard movement. She must be positioning herself, he guessed. "It's alright to be sad, in fact, it's only logical, after all," he heard another voice, a sweet voice, lined with concern. "Crying is not wrong nor weak. Go ahead and cry, it's alright!"

What?... There's someone else? Someone beat him to it? He stuck his ear to the door to eavesdrop.

"But... I'm having home economics with _him_..." her voice was resentful, and it sorta jabbed at him. He didn't like it. "You can always request for a change..." the other voice tried to cheer her up, but is failing, big time.

He decided to call that other voice 'Voice2', and the girl just now 'Goth'. He smirked at the clever labels he gave them.

"Well... home economics is about to end, are you going back?" Voice2 asked Goth, her voice laced with concern and worry. There was a pause. "Are you sure?" Voice2 asked again. "No," he heard Goth answer, and he stepped back, hearing a sigh and the clicking of heels.

He ducked behind a large potted plant. The door creaked open, and he saw... Runa? Akane Runa? The one who won in the basketball game?

Her flannel dress was like her hair... blue, pink, purple and white, with a pair of white and pink musical note leggings to show off her slim legs, and pink ballet shoes that has ribbons that wraps around her ankles. In her hands were an empty pink cup. She looked in Zebra's direction, and he held his breath, waiting for her to leave.

"..."

She turned and left, but he didn't see her lips curve into a knowing smirk. "Oh, looks like someone likes her," she said softly, but Zebra must've heard something, as he looked at her as he exited his hiding spot.

"What did she mean? Or say?"

He didn't notice a pair of watchful eyes staring at him from afar.

"..."

The eyes disappeared, and so did Zebra, as he wandered away, not daring to go in. But he did linger around for a moment, staring at the door, with an expressionless mask on his face.

"...What is your name?" he whispered softly, before leaving.

Nami stood out, and stared at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "I'm Nami. Nami Hanamura." She answered softly, hoping he could hear her, but she knew he couldn't. She'll find time to tell him someday.

* * *

"Behind you!" Sakine-sensei yelled, as Akuma whirled around to counter the sword.

Clang!

The clear sound of swords clashing against each other and Sakine-sensei's orders filled the room, as the two fought. Sakine-sensei in her red armor, and Akuma in her usual armor.

Sakine-sensei wore a red viking headgear, and Akuma wore nothing but a pair of glasses with yellow lens, and some black headphone to protect her ears.

"Left!" she whirled to her right, and barely countered it. "Right!" before she could whirl around, another command sounded. "Behind you!" The clanking of metal was heard as Akuma lost.

Sakine-sensei's sword had made a scratch on her armor, but she showed mercy and Akuma was not physically injured.

"S-Sakine-sensei..." Akuma was panting, and so did the teacher. Grinning, Sakine-sensei reached out a red gauntlet, smirking back, Akuma grabbed it with her black gauntlet. "Let's do this again sometime," the teacher offered. "Hm!" she nodded, happy that she's shaking hands with her favourite Vocaloid.

"You're good, for a girl," someone said. Akuma turned around, and saw a guy with short green hair, and a pair of sincere bluish green eyes. Through his body guard, she could see his pale porcelain-like skin, like her own skin. He's the same height as her, she could see. "I'm Kei Nakajima. Do you want to spar with me?"

Smirking, Akuma picked up the sword staked into the ground. "You've got yourself a deal," she said, raising her sword. Grinning, he raised his, and the clanking of swords filled the area.

He countered her every move, and she could feel his bluish green eyes staring holes into her, penetrating her armor and seeing her heart. She could swear that she saw his eyes glow.

Distracted by his eyes, she recovered in the last few seconds to barely prevent her sword from being knocked out of her hands.

"Ah!" he strike again, this time successfully knocking the sword from her hands. It flew and staked itself at the wall, nearly hitting someone, and chopping the hair of someone.

"S-Sorry!" Kei apologized. Smiling, Akuma waved it off. "You're good," she complimented him, the same words he said to her. "Let's do this sometimes," she offered. He accepted, smiling sincerely.

* * *

**(a.n): OK, currently, I'm not accepting any females OC, and the ones that appear in this chapter might be the last to be added to the crew! I'm sorry, I said **might**, OK?**

**OK, how many of you want me to do a fanfic crossover with another author? :D BTW, just to get you curious, where is Ruri? :D And I want past five reviews for a new chapter, thanks!**


	6. RRuri?

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter Five: R-Ruri?**

**(a.n): After receiving this one character from this author... should I reveal the username? Maybe next chapter when the author allows. :P Well, as I was saying, after receiving it, I had this weird fantasy in my head...**

**Two things, the bad one: Oh god I'm a pervert! D:**

**Good thing: Finally, something straight! I've been having fantasies about lesbianism and I was scared. I told Cel-chan, and she told me to sneak to a psychologist. And there's no way in hell I'd do that! Maybe I'll see that teacher in my school... but what if the others find out? Damn!**

**P.S. Why are grown-ups so moody? I was just pushing to get something and then my dad scolded me for no reason. -.-" Hmph, 'respect' them, yeah right!**

* * *

"Akuma-chan," Ember waved her over. Akuma and Ember were both on the sports team, Akuma in the volleyball team, and Ember in the basketball team being the captain. The basketball and volleyball fields were right next to each other, so they would chat whenever it's time for break or when they have time. "Meet my brother, Hashi-niichan!"

Akuma looked over at the boy next to Ember. "Hashi-niichan?" she paused for a while, before a flash of recognition sparkled in her eyes. "Oh, of course! You're Hashiyan Mercile! The captain of the volleyball team!"

Smiling, Hashiyan offered his hand, and Akuma took the chance to do a quick sweep and conclusion on his appearance. "Nice to meet you," his grip was tight, if not protective even, since she took off her black gauntlet. "N... Nice to meet you too."

Unlike Ember, he had light brown hair, and golden eyes matched his hair. A dark red shirt was stretched over his body, with a leek on it, loose-fitting gray jeans covered his legs, and black sneakers. She assumed he was cold, because a checkered scarf was wrapped around his neck. His right hand had a black finger-less glove too, which made him sorta... 'cool', if not creepy. Akuma chose the latter and labeled him 'cool' and 'collected'.

His light brown eyes had that creepy, obsessive look whenever they made eye contact. It's different than the looks that he gives other girls.

"Bukine-chan," Hashiyan called out to her, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out her trance. "Huh? ...Oh, Mercile-kun," she smiled gently, fear laced in the smile. The hungry look in his eyes deepened, so he must have saw the uneasiness in her crimson eyes. "Are you OK?"

She forced a better smile, "En." His eyes relaxed, so she must've done a good job. "Are you going to volleyball practice later?" he asked her, trying to start a conversation. "En." She nodded, taking a bite of her strawberry-flavoured chocolate.

Hashiyan smiled, but madness was laced in that smile. Ember, on the other hand, seemed that she didn't mind his madness, and continued to joke and laugh.

"Ne, ne, Hashi-niichan, don't you Akuma-chan is... hot?" Ember suddenly asked, imitating Akuma's body shape in mid-air with her hands. Akuma and Hashiyan blushed crimson. "You're the only one hot here!" Akuma countered, having controlling her blushing. But the beating of her heart won't stop.

Ember giggled, and continued eating the carrot cake Nami made earlier. Apparently, after making the potato cake, she remembered the incident, so she just made carrot cake to forget about the potato cake.

"Nami-chan is a good cook," Ember said, swallowing the cake in one big gulp. "She's good with the spicing."

* * *

Nami saw Zebra again. He looked flustered, staring at a group of jocks. "Zebra," she said coldly, and he turned around, a dull look on his face. "My name is Nami Hanamura," she said, and without waiting for his reply, she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Na... mi..." smiling, he walked away, but not before catching a glimpse of his favourite girl, only to see her making a weird shape in the air with her hands. The couple blushed, and Ember giggled, biting on her cake. "Ember..." he smiled, and went on his way.

Out of nowhere, there was Ruri. Instead of the usual goofy, silly happy look, she had a murderous, dark look on her face.

Zebra and Ruri were sitting next to each other in Science, so they got pretty close. "Ruri-chan..." he began, but she walked past him, and he could see blood on her face. He gasped, and called to her once again. "Ruri!"

Ruri ignored him, rushing to the other end of the hallway. He grabbed her wrist. "Ruri," he said sternly. "Look me in the eye," he commanded. She turned around, her face caked with blood, strands of white hair visible under the pink wig. "Let me go," she hissed in a dark voice, different from her usual voice.

"You... You're not Ruri!" he winced as he felt something pierce his skin. He saw Ruri's impersonator holding a blood-caked kitchen knife, a mad look in those crimson eyes. The sapphire eyes... were gone! "Aah! Where is Ruri?"

He looked closer and saw that Ruri was taller than usual, her chest were larger and she didn't look 14 anymore. Plus he saw three black comas swirling around a black dot in her eyes, like the sharingan from Naruto. What's more, her skin was paler than usual, and she would smile, not growl like the mad impersonator in front of him. In her hands, he saw the knife, with blood caked all over it.

"Who are you? And where is Ruri?" he asked again, gripping his wound tightly, as blood seeped through the seam of his fingers, making a bloody mess. She didn't wait for him, but ran further down the hall.

Zebra ran after her, not giving up. "H-Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he called out. He saw a wooden staff, so he picked it up and went on his way. He isn't good with weapons, but having one gave him a sense of safety. He saw her run to the janitor's closet. "Stop! Impostor!" he screamed with all his might, but no one seemed to hear him. Frowning, he chucked his staff in time to stop the impostor from shutting the door on him. "No woman will shut her door on Zebra!" he declared as he tried to force open the door.

But she was stronger. With one slam, she slammed the door broken, and the staff broke in half. He heard she lock the door, but he didn't give up. He dug around his pocket and got up a black hairpin. Ruri gave it to him that day when his apron broke. He shaped it into a straight line and tried to open the door.

Click!

He did it! He smirked triumphantly and walked inside, only to have something hard land on his head. In mere seconds, he fell to the ground, dazed. Smirking, his attacker picked him up and slumped him over their shoulders, and closed the door.

* * *

"Where's Zebra?" frowned Ember. School has let out, and Ember is waiting for Zebra outside the school gates. Akuma and Hashiyan had practice today, so she was waiting for Zebra so that they can walk home together. "It's been ten minutes since school let out. Plus he doesn't even have activities today too." She checked her watch. Today there's no basketball practice today, since the Track team wants to borrow their field.

Ember tapped her foot impatiently. After three minutes of tapping, she got tired of waiting, so she walked home alone. She'll give him a piece of her mind tomorrow when they get to school.

Today's Friday, sadly. So she'll just wait in his house, since he lives alone.

She dug in her pocket, and got a set of keys. It was linked to a zebra key chain. This is her way of saying 'I took Zebra's spare house-keys and now it's mine but I won't return it because I want it'. She pushed the key into the lock, and turned it, unlocking it.

Zebra's house was fine, normal, there was a red two-seat couch, and some bean bags. A large plasma TV was hung on the wall, but Ember hardly saw him use it, the wooden table under the TV was clean and there was a pink vase on it, a fresh new daisy was in it. Behind the couch, there was a kitchen with a crystal table enough for four, with those rich chairs with blue cushions stuck to it. The kitchen was split into half; dry and wet. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor, he had one master bedroom and two guestrooms, with a study and a small gym. Even though they were two bathrooms (one in the bottom, and one in the top floor), he still had a personal bathroom in his own bedroom.

Sometimes, when Ember feels like it, she'll stay at Zebra's house. He was used to it, she's been like this since they were kids. It started when Ember's parents were divorced. Ember refused to stay with either one so she rented a house next to Zebra's, but she hardly uses it. She stays at Zebra's most of the time. Then a few weeks later, her parents were found murdered, and Hashiyan went to stay with her. So when she's not at home, she's at Zebra's, and Hashiyan is home alone.

But today, Ember went to her 'second' home, which means Zebra's place, and spend the night there. After all, Zebra's family are both rich business people, so he had lots of money, which is why he decided to be a Vocaloid.

"Tadaima!" she called out as she stepped inside. She kicked off her lace boots and immediately jumped onto the couch, sitting in a laying position, and turned on the TV. She's like the only one that watched TV out of the three. Zebra hardly watches TV, Hashiyan is usually reading and studying. They didn't need to work much, just a part-time job in the holidays, since their parents had no will, so everything was willed to them naturally.

Although Ember was saddened by their deaths, Hashiyan didn't seem too sad about it. Which was weird, since Hashiyan and their parents got along better than Ember. Hashiyan was the preferred one out of the two.

She slept through the day like that, without being woken up. At the fall of evening, she woke up, and forgot about Zebra. She walked up the stairs, and used the public bathroom in the second floor. She got her clothing from the first guestroom and went in, washing up and singing with her melodious voice. Zebra had always complimented her voice whenever she sang... Zebra!

Sighing, she took her time, waiting for Zebra to appear, and ask the usual question 'Hey you're in my house again!' or 'You can get into Vocaloid High with that voice easily!' But sadly, he didn't appear.

Ember didn't understand why is she feeling like this. What is this feeling?... She felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit, her mood falling deeper and deeper by the second. Is she... actually expecting him to come and praise her? or is this... another feeling? Is she slowly... falling for him? She couldn't be, right? She didn't like him, they're childhood best friends! And falling for your best friend is the worst case ever!

* * *

**(a/n): I'm watching One Piece right now! :D Luffy is so cute! Kyaa! Does anyone here reads Inuboshi's works? :P If you don't know who's that, I advice you, **do not google it**, that is my advice, take it or leave it.**

**By the way, do you like the plot twist? I liked the OC Hashiyan so much, I put him in the top, right after I received him! :D Can I get past six reviews this time? :P I don't know. But I do know, that I will get past six episodes of One Piece today! :D Ciao!**

**Female OCs not accepted now.**


	7. MissingSidestory: The Takanashis' Stor

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter Six: Missing**

**(a/n): OK, so, first off, I have got a new reader! With no OC needed! Yay! And I kinda forgot about the Takanashi twins! Until I saw their creator's review, and I was like 'Oh snap better include them into this chapter! And there you go! I'm currently using my iPad right now, so forgive moi for the choppy sentences. By the way, does anyone know any Vocaloid that has red eyes, pale skin, and pale hair? Besides Tei Sukone, of course. Thanks. The super author's note have now ended! And then I went to read another Vocaloid OC story. I want to do a collab with that author, I wonder if she'll agree... And then... There's me watching a certain pirat-themed anime! Guess what? The answer is pretty obvious though. :P**

**OK! Back to the story, pronto! **

* * *

A tall, curvy woman walked into the building. Strands of white hair sticking out from under her pink wig that's too small, comas was swirling around the black dot in those madness-filled crimson eyes. Her face was caked with blood, and her maid outfit hugged her body tightly since it was too small, showing her chest and curves, and had blood staining the apron, with the headpiece missing. Her skin was too pale, and in those hands were a blood-tainted knife.

"What can I do for you?" the lady the info counter were not shocked by her appearance. She thought it was another cosplayer. She cast her curly golden hair aside, and blinked her large, round blue eyes. Her name tag read 'Sweet Ann' "I am looking for Len Kagamine, I am a fellow cosplayer."

The woman nodded, and typed something into her old-styled computer, and waited a few minutes for it to load. After a few minutes, it was still not done loading. She got out a piece of paper and a pen, and pushed it towards the girl. "Ojosan, why don't you leave your name down first? And your ID number if you may," she said. The girl nodded, and received the paper. She scribbled something down, and handed it back.

"Oh..." the woman wrinkled her nose. There were blood all over the paper, and the pen that she borrowed her. "Thank you, Miss Hanabi. I'll take you to Len Kagamine right away. Please follow closely. Big Al, please mind my counter!"

"Sure, sweetie," he laughed, and Sweet Ann fumed, mumbling about taking care of him later. The main with the brown ponytail minded the counter, staring at the super slow and old computer.

The woman walked into a room, and held the door open. "Please," she smiled. The cosplayer smiled and walked in. "Thank you," she said softly, madness laced in her voice. But Sweet Ann paid no heed.

Back at the counter, the file finally loaded. Big Al smirked, and read the file. It was a file of the cosplayers Len will be working with in another half an hour. The list of cosplayers were:

_Miku Hatsune_

_Rin Kagamine_

_Luka Megurine_

_Gakupo Kamui_

_Meiko Sakine_

_Yuki Kaai_

He picked up the bloody paper and frowned. "The blood is so real..." he had to praise the cosplayer. She must've made her own blood. His yellow eyes read the words written in the paper:

_(Scribbled writing) Ruri Hanabi, 14, cosplayer_

_UTAU_T001245EI_SUKONE_SCOTTIE_

"Huh? Her name is Ruri Hanabi and her ID number has 'Sukone' and 'Scottie' in it?" he frowned. Sukone... Scottie... it seems familiar, Scottie is obviously familiar since Big Al uses the same brand of tissue, but it's Sukone... Sukone means healthy sound, so Len and Sweet Ann were safe... right?

Well... not always... the first daughter of the Bukine family can't even use a weapon... he had seen her once, when he was talking business with them. He saw a younger Bukine sparring with their father, and the eldest Bukine was sitting at the sidelines, happy, and injured.

"Akira-chan is such a weak girl," the mother sighed and shook her head. "Unlike Akuma-chan, who can wield anything and face anything with her nose up in the air."

Akira must've heard her, and she left the room. Big Al was disappointed though. Akira was a pretty girl, he could've spent the whole time just staring at her. Akira Bukine was a pretty girl, with those long, waist-length soft pink hair. And those large, maroon eyes. Her body was something Akuma would never achieve, not just Akuma, but most girls. Her creamy skin was spotless and flawless, save for her long limbs. She was cute, no, not cute, _she was __beautiful_.

So, he decided to just ignore it and sleep on it. After all, Sweet Ann will wake him up when she returns. Right?

Wrong. She did not wake him up. In fact, she did not return at all. "Big Al, wake up," someone shook him lightly. He stirred, and opened one yellow eye. He saw a head of blonde hair.

He jolted awake. He stared at the person in front of him. Like Sweet Ann, she had the same shade of blond hair, and seductive blue eyes. She was tall and had a nice body too. Her name tag read 'Lily', and her face was caked with light make-up, complimenting her fair skin and soft features.

"L-Lily! Have you seen Sweet..." before he could finish, Lily smirked, and pinched his cheek softly.

"Oh, you dear boy! Worrying about your girlfriend at a time like this! She's gone home, safe and sound!" she smiled, and Big Al noticed something, but he didn't say it. He decided to keep it to himself. "Hey, Big Al, I'm having trouble carrying the heavy new packages, can you help me?"

Big Al nodded, and followed her.

"So, Lily, are you free tomorrow night?" he asked her as they walked down the hall. "Oh, you! You're flirting with me even though you have a girlfriend?... Hmm, I like brave men. Fine, I'll make time."

Big Al rolled his yellow eyes. "Ugh, Lily, Sweet Ann is _not _my girlfriend, for the last time! Plus I don't like her!" he edged closer and hugged her slim waist, snaking his hand down her thigh. "But, I like you, and I'd like to make you my girlfriend." He said flirtatiously. She giggled, and pushed away his hand. "Better watch that tongue." She teased, and they walked down.

"Aah!-"

* * *

"Welcome to my home!" Hashiyan smiled, as he held the door open for his guest. Akuma smiled, and walked in. "Wow, it's a comfy house."

She spied a couple bean bags laying around, with a small, fat old-styled TV standing proudly on a wooden table, with picture frames and a vase of pink wildflowers, with piles of books stacking beside it. Thkid inning table was split into half, a box of Kleanex served sthe borderline. One half was for dining, and the other for other uses, like Hashiyan studying, Ember planning her stuff, and sometimes for their bets and notes. A small kitchen was behind it, with not much inside. It was a one-storey house, with the rooms in the far end. There we're two rooms, one big and the other not so big. There was only one personal bathroom and another public bathroom.

Hashiyan went into the small kitchen and returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Thanks," she took a sip from the mug, and sat on one of the bags. Hashiyan sat on the other. "Ugh, today was a tough day, sensei must be mad! My back aches like hell, and my arms are hurting!" she complained, setting the mug down on the small coffee table in front of the TV.

The older UTAU smiled at her, and laughed. "Really? It was fine to me," he said, eyes smiling. _Because I got to do it with you, _remained unsaid, but lingered in his mind. "I feel sorry for poor Ember thoughhe's he hates to miss basketball practice."

Akuma sighed, and Hashiyan turned on the TV. It was the news channel, and the news anchor was speaking. Akuma usually watches the news channel in the evening, but she could deal with it being earlier. The news anchor, Teto Kasane, held a small stack of paper and looked directly into the screen, occasionally glancing at the paper. Akuma pays attention to the news happening around town, and since she liked Teto, she tunes into her news.

_"Urgent news, if you see this girl, please contact the number below. The girl's real name is Ruri Hanabi, aged 14, and is a student in UTAU Academy, and along with this guy, Zebra, aged 16, and also a part of UTAU Academy. They were reported missing today along with a few workers at Crypton, Sweet Ann, Big Al and Lily."_

A number appeared under the pictures of a smiling Ruri and a group photo of a guy with a brown pigtail and yellow, with two blondes with yellow eyes. His arm was snaked around them, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Pervert," Akuma blurted out the first thing on her mind. "Look at that look on his face, and his arm is nearly touching their boobs."

Hashiyan was on the phone, and he put it down as she finished her sentence. "I know, and I know this guy. Big Al, I know him. He works in the main Crypton HQ, and he's in good relation with your family... Bukine. The family of weaponry and sports."

A thousand question mark appeared on Akuma's face. "Really? I don't recognize him!" she was confused, what did he mean? "Besides, if he did, Akira would call me-" just as she said that name, her phone started playing her ringtone, 'Alice Human Sacrifice'.

"Akuma-chan, I know Big Al! He's close to our family, Bukine!" Akuma covered the hearing end, and smiled apologetically, her face crimson. "He's close to our family."

Just then it flashed the profile of their missing friends... Ruri Hanabi and Zebra Ryuu. Akuma clasped her gauntlet-less hands on her mouth, suppressing a sob from escaping her lips. Hashiyan spit out the chocolate in his mouth, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt a pang of sadness, mixed with shock rise in his heart. He is worried. After all, Hashiyan, Ember and Zebra grew up together. They used to play in the village when they were kids. Then Zebra moved to the city, followed by Ember, before Hashiyan finally moved too. And luckily they met each other again. Without saying anything, Hashiyan and Akuma looked at each other, locking each other's gaze.

He could see tears swelling up in those usually emotionless, and quiet crimson eyes. Ruri and Akuma were really good friends, over the past few days, they had grew a strong bond, thanks to Akuma being friends with Reina, and Reina had known Ruri for quite a while now.

Unbeknownst to Akuma, a silent tear slid down her pale cheek.

* * *

A pair of large, glowing crimson eyes stared lovingly at the portrait in front of them. Strands of messy pink and white hair framed the large ruby-like eyes. The portrait was of the world's number one virtual original shota... Len Kagamine.

Blood stained the portrait, but the admirer didn't care. In fact, the admirer thought that the blood added to the beauty.

"Len-kun..." cherry-red lips curved into a deadly, madness-filled smile, as a blood hand touched the portrait, leaving a trail of blood at its wake. "Love me." The words were filled with hopelessness, loneliness, and sadness. It was like a plead of help, to save the admirer from the madness and loneliness they were in. The world is a deadly place, but only a few, such as the admirer, could truly feel the madness and pain that the world holds.

The pair of hands picked up a doll, it was a carefully made doll of Len Kagamine, and next to it laid a doll of the world's number one virtual diva, with pins and needles sticking out and in of it. A virtual tear dripped from the eyes of the abused doll, like a plead of help.

Next to the portrait, was a bloody handprint, and the words 'SAVE ME' done messily in a rush, with a bit of inking problem, a missing inking here, and too much inking there.

_Nevertheless, it was beautiful._

The admirer's thoughts echoed in the thin walls, unlike her words, which never echoed. And just for a moment, you could see life, and a plead of help in those ruby eyes, before it flickered, and madness took over the eyes.

Fight. You must fight. If you don't, you're bound to lose.

"Shut up!" the admirer tossed the abused doll across the room, it hit a nail that was sticking out, and was spiked there. "You don't know how it feels! Whether you fight or not, you're bound to lose!"

The admirer picked up the Len doll, and hugged it close to their chest, the large boobs suffocating the doll.

"I wonder," the female admirer's lips curved into a smirk. "Will Len enjoy being in-between my boobs?"

* * *

**(a/n): O.o I am surprised at what I wrote there too. I guess it should reach the climax or this arc soon! I can't wait to start the fanfic crossover! But first I must find someone... :P It should be worth a try, right?**

**Well, I know I asked for six reviews, and there's only been five, but who cares, I can't wait to post, since I promised someone. :) OK, here you go, Hourglass! :D Does anyone here have interest in doing the crossover with me? Please PM me! And how many chapters do you want this fanfic to have? I don't think continuing it plotless will help, so I'm asking for your opinions.**

**What do you think? Do you want the sequel to start soon? Or do you want to wait much longer? Reviews! :D**

***Please note that I would like another five reviews or so! BTW, here's a special side-story since these two OCs haven't appeared for a while now.**

* * *

**UTAU Academy**

**Side-story: The Takanashis' Story**

* * *

Ami smiled as she smelled something delicious as she walked down the stairs. "Hey mom, what's cooking?" she asked without thinking. In the kitchen, Yomi rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands on her cream-coloured apron tied around her waist. "It's 'Yomi' and not 'mom', idiot! If you miss mom that much, then go home!"

Embarrassed, Ami showed her tongue and went to get a glass cup, and poured a glass of orange juice for herself. "You want anything, neechan?" she asked as she put the carton of orange juice back into the fridge. Yomi nodded. "Some maple syrup to go with the pancake, and a glass of strawberry milk please," she said as she put the pancake in two different plates.

Two years ago, Ami had a fight with her parents when her mother threw a crude remark about Ami not worthy of the Takanashi name as she had failed Algebra. Angered, Ami packed her stuff and was ready to go, and instead of stopping her, the Takanashi's pride, Yomi Takanashi packed her bag and joined Ami.

"If Ami changes her name, as her sister, I will support her and change mine too," she said sternly, and ignored her mother's command. Her father was shocked. "I won't listen to anyone that underestimates my sister!"

Her mother went back to her room, angry and frustrated that she had lost control over her children. Her father decided that staying will only cause bigger trouble, so he bought a house and let the twins stay in.

He even signed them up for UTAU Academy, and told them to keep it a secret. They were glad and thanked their father and left.

Even now, occasionally, Ami would miss home too much and forget about that incident. But Yomi forgave her, because she misses home too. But not that woman that she had to call 'mother and bow in respect whenever they cross path. She had gone power-crazy once and said that they must _kowtow _to her whenever they cross path. Ami argued their way out of following that rule, but they must still bow.

After finishing their meal, the twins went to grab their bags and prepare for school. Until Yomi's phone rung, playing Luka and Meiko's duet of 'Magnet'. "Hello?" she picked it up, and nearly spit out the strawberry milk in her mouth.

_"What? Ruri and Zebra are missing?"_

* * *

**(a/n): What do you think of the side-story? I thought it was... I dunno, fun to write? I created the backstory myself, and the owner of the twins aren't happy, then this will serve as a purely made side-story, but if you're OK with it, this may serve as something important in the main storyline.**

**Ciao! Thanks! Review please!**


	8. The Rescue Team

**UTAU Academy**

**Chapter Seven: The Rescue Team**

**(a/n): Hmm... there are seven chapters now, and yesterday the time I remembered most was the time 20:10 so... I'll probably stop at chapter 10. BTW, I posted up a poll on my profile, so please go and vote! :D I hope that there will be an answer to my poll! :3 Now, before I go, I'd like to thank the readers that have been reading so far... :)**

NekoOtakuStar**, **JJ436**, **xXLolita BerryXx**, **Jello-is-awesome-123**, **yoshiilove02**, **Rockitty99**, **Hourglass/Baka **and everyone's that been reading so far! I might be actually able to complete a story for once! :D Kudos to you~**

**Back to the story, ne?**

* * *

"OK, this has gone too far," Ami snapped, slamming her can of coke on the table. "Two of our friends are missing! I can't stand this! Who would want a bunch of UTAUs, to begin with? If he wants to rape someone, at least pick someone like Akuma, who has a butch!"

Akuma rolled her crimson eye, and pressed a button on her collar. The armor were sucked into the collar, revealing Akuma who was wearing a turquoise sleeveless shirt, revealing her tummy, revealing her bullet-proof vest and some bandages sticking out. She motioned to her non-existent chest. "I'm flat, woman!" she countered, before pressing the button again, and the armor were back on her body.

"Besides, you have the largest butch out of us," Yomi said, taking a sip from her strawberry juice. "Right, Mercile?" She sneered, plastering a frown on Ember's and Akuma's faces.

Yomi is determined to prove that Ember is part of this kidnapping fiasco.

"I... you're right," she decided to let that slide, and bit into her apple. "Maybe you're jealous, _Takanashi_?" she sneered, emphasizing on her last name to make it sound more obvious. She didn't like the way Yomi was treating her recently, so she's gonna fight back.

Kei, who was sitting beside Akuma, saw this and stood up, trying to break the fight. "Hey, hey, this is not a time to be fighting!" he said, pushing both girls down.

"He's right," the rest of the group said, excluding Nami, who just gave a nod of her head. "We need to find a way to help our friends, not fight when they need us most!" Reina began to plunge into her 'motivational speaker' mode. She had just picked up the hobby of reading motivational books shortly after her friend's disappearance. "Right now, we need to work together, not fight each other!"

They nodded, and Reina, the motivational speaker put out her hand. "You with me?" she asked, eyes burning with determination. Akuma removed her gauntlet and slapped her hand on top of hers. "Count me in," she was the first to come up. Kei, seeing that she has joined, joined too, followed by Ami, and Yomi who had to stick close to her sister at all times. Ember hesitated, seeing Yomi was in it. But she saw the glances that everyone gave her, and she thought of Zebra, and wanted to clear her feelings for him, so she just topped it off.

"Hey, don't forget me," a masculine voice said, and topped it off. They turned around and saw Hashiyan, and smiled. "UTAU Academy's Rescue Team, go!" They all threw their hands up in the air, and giggled.

Reina looked at them, and grinned like a cat. "OK, today, after school, I'm going to the library to check on somethings... who's coming with me?"

'Surprisingly', no one came forward. "Sorry, me and Hashiyan have volleyball practice later..." she said apologetically. Ember was the captain of the basketball team, so she couldn't afford to be absent. Yomi had to attend the special Tea club's meeting, it's usually on Tuesdays, but today was an exception. It required all the people who holds a place to join. Kei had to attend kendo today... because a senior admired his talents and he was raised to being one of the back-up trainers.

"Oh," her face fell. Only she and Nami was free. "What about Ami?" they turned to her. "I... I have to serve detention today..." she said sadly. They sighed. It wasn't unusual that Ami serves detention. She's always on detention.

* * *

As soon as school lets out, Reina grabbed all her stuff, and dragged Nami to the school library with her. "We'll need to use incognito Google chrome if we don't want to be tracked down..." Nami suggested, staring at the screen from behind Reina. Reina laughed, and used the _regular _browser, alarming the other girl. "We need to lure this kidnapper out, and if they can track us down... it means that they work in this school, and we have a lead to follow."

"But you're just throwing _all _of use into trouble!" Nami gasped, she was worried. "We can't do that! We-"

"Shh!" the librarian hissed beside her ear, and she could feel warm breathe on her neck. Her hair stood on ends as she leaped a few steps back. There stood the white-haired librarian, her crimson eye resembled Akuma in more ways than one. Her skin was surprisingly pale, along with her snow white hair, made her bright, crimson eyes stood out. Her eyes were normal, with a hint of madness, and her chest was large and round, her outfit hugging her body tightly, showing her curves and round butt. "You don't wanna alarm anyone, do you?"

The two girls shook their heads timidly. "Sukerei-san..." someone said, walking up to them. "Please don't frighten the students." There was UTAU Academy's well-known English professor, Luke Megurine.

Even though the name tag read 'Tei', she still called her Sukerei... maybe that's her last name? thought Reina, as she decided to act like a normal student, and left.

But Nami didn't leave. She decided to put all the trouble on herself. She went online and went on Google. She smiled, the school's internet sure is fast. Her fingers danced around the keyboard as she typed up her search 'Ruri Hanabi' and waited for the search results. She saw from the corner of her eyes that the two adults were still fighting, so she decided to stop worrying about them for awhile.

'Ruri Hanabi, aged 14, disappeared at 05/05/XXXX at 12:34 PM at...'

Her dark purple painted lips curved into a smile, as she clicked on the first result. She waited for awhile before it loaded. It loaded into a blog, titled 'Japan's Weird Cases', by a blogger that called herself 'Aquamarine Princess'. It was her latest post. She had decided to go into this case to find the people that were missing. She got out her dark purple Sharpie, and wrote down the URL.

'aquamarineprincess/blogspot/com'

She scrolled down and began to read the post involving her friend's disappearance:

**08/05/XXXX 5:43 PM**

**The Disappearance of Ruri Hanabi, Zebra, and the Crypton Workers (Sweet Ann, Big Al and Lily)**

_Hello~ This is your case solver and detective, Aquamarine Princess~_

_Being in good terms with the police is really helpful~ Fufufu~ Have you guys, or girls, watch or read the news recently? It's the most interesting thing ever! Well, the opening of UTAU Academy was more interesting, but who cares~ It's my job to find the truths to these cases, no?_

_Well, I posted a clip at the end of this post, it was that day when the Crypton workers were reported missing..._

(Picture here, with Sweet Ann lazing at the counter, and the Ruri impersonator)

_Someone impersonating Ruri Hanabi (14) were reported to be at the main Crypton HQ, claiming to be a cosplayer working with the one and only, hawtt Len Kagamine~ :heart: Well, look, who does that bitch reminds you off?_

_That's right, if you're one of *sparkly* fans you'd know! It's... Tei! Tei Sukone! That bitch that sung 'Declare War at all Vocaloid' isn't she such a bitch or what?_

_Well, and then Sweet Ann lead her to _MY _Len-kun! I am soooo angry! That bitch is going down! Who's with me? Well, that's not the end of it, too! Big Al minded her counter, and fell asleep! He didn't even bothered to escort his lady to the dark corners! Ugh. *rolls eyes* men these days. I swear, sex is all they think about... later, Lily went to wake him up, and that's when they were last seen!_

_The police only gave me this tape, I don't have the rest... But I will try my best to get it from them. Thanks for reading, my *wonderful* fans/readers!_

_Love your one and only,_

_Aquamarine Princess_

And then, there was the said clip. Nami sighed, and closed the tab. She signed off, and deleted her history page. She didn't even realize that they weren't fighting anymore! She left quickly, and went to look for Reina with her findings.

* * *

"Damn! The internet crashed!" Nami slammed her mouse onto the table. The page did not load, and then it crashed. Someone mus be behind this! Reina frowned, and went to check the time. "It's still early, Nami, maybe we can go to my place and use the internet there?" Nami shrugged, and put on her dark purple leather jacket. She didn't have anywhere to go today, she made sure that just now, as she bent down to tie her shoe laces on her purple Nike shoes. "Let's go."

Nami and Reina boarded the train to her house, and then she flipped open her laptop. It was cracked, and the screen had a note taped onto it. Reina peeled it off and read what was on that note:

_ha ha bitches I cut off your internet now you can't get on this case and you will die ha ha_

It was written in red, and splashed with red liquid. It couldn't be blood... can it? "We'll go to the cyber cafe downtown," Reina decided, and pulled on her brown coat, and stuffed the note in her pocket. "I'm sure the person that cut our internet won't cut a cyber cafe's internet connection." Nami nodded, and pulled on her leather jacket, and they set off. They were determined. It's just three in the afternoon, the activities ends at four. They had to wait an hour, so instead of waiting, they did most of the work themselves first.

"Wait," Nami stopped Reina, who was tying her shoe laces. She tossed her a black taser, and Reina caught it, but she had to juggle it a few times before catching it. She thanked her friend and stuffed it down her pocket. "In case we're assaulted."

Their trip there was safe. They managed to get to the cafe safely, and they picked a computer at the far end, so that no one could see what they were doing.

"That'll be a hundred an hour, ladies," the guy at the counter said, puffing a puff of smoke at them. His hair was slicked back, green and sharp, and piercings marred his face. Annoyed, the girls signed their names, showed their IC and went to their designated computer. Thankfully, they managed to get onto the blog, and they rolled the clip. It was a clip of the scene where Ruri was impersonated.

"'Declare War on all Vocaloids'?" whispered Reina, getting out her spiral notebook, and flipping to a page. "I heard that song a while back, sadly it was taken off the net."

Nami highlighted the song's name and Googled it in a new tab, and it showed some results, and one of them was from the blogger. "Look! It's the blogger again!" she pointed at the screen, and Nami clicked on the link.

It went like this:

**03/02/XXXX 9:38 AM**

**Declare War on all Vocaloids (Tei Sukone)**

_Ugh! That bitch, Tei Sukone, a Len Yandere Trolloid is sooo dead! She sung 'Declare War on All Vocaloids'! She wants to take over Miku's leading role! No one can do that! She plans to *kill* them! D:  
_

_Well, my *sparkly* fans, I have gotten to the bottom of this! I alerted the police, and Tei is now held captive! Thank the police! :D_

_I have to go now, I have to look for new *cases* to work on!_

_Love your one and only,_

_Aquamarine Princess_

"That was short," Nami commented. They checked the time. It was near four now, so Reina scooped out her phone and phoned the rest of the rescue team.

* * *

**(a/n): What do you think? Since it's nearing the ending, more reviews mean a better ending. ;) Thank you!**


	9. Side Story 1: Pancakes

**UTAU Academy**

**Side Story 1: Pancakes****  
**

**(a/n): Hi there! Sorry for not updating! I'm on a busy schedule! But that doesn't mean I'll give up on this story! This is one of the best, and funnest story I've ever been on! I'll finish it, no matter what, you have my word. My exams are tomorrow, so you'll probably get one in a few weeks. Thanks~**

**Here's a side story at the moment.**

* * *

"Augh! Ember! You burnt the pancakes again!" Zebra's scream rang throughout the neighbourhood. Just as Zebra was done screaming, Ember came scurrying over with a pail of water.

"Make way, make way! The firetruck's coming!" she poured the water onto the pancakes, and Zebra, who was standing near the stove, was caught up in the water too.

Zebra frowned and sweat dropped.

"Sorry..." Ember frowned.

"What's with the blueberries?" he asked, picking at the burnt yet soggy blueberries on the pan with a chopstick. "I... I read about this recipe in 'Kitchen Princess' and decided to make it myself!" She explained, and picked up a mop, and began to clean the floor. "Besides, you're always on the computer, it's bad for your health, and it stunts your growth in various places!"

Various places...

An animated crow flew over them in this awkward situation.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong!" Ember blushed heavily, but that is nothing compared to Zebra's tomato face. He turned around and banged his head on the counter. Ember, in a panicky rush, broke the mop in half.

Zebra facepalmed himself. "That was an import from Paris!" he cried as he mourned over his mop.

"S-Sorry..." Ember apologized, and backed as she felt a demonic aura emitting from Zebra. "Eek!" she tripped over her bucket and landed butt first into a pile of flour.

It exploded and everything was clad in white, and they sneezed.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Ember's eyes were draped in flour, so she fumbled around for any source of water that could wash her eyes. She found the faucet, and began to clean her eyes, and in the midst of the hurry, two round pellets of glassy brown orbs fell to the floor, and Zebra caught it. "What's this?" he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and accidentally pushed Ember, whose face was then dunked into the water.

"Brown contacts?" Zebra exclaimed, and looked up, just in time to see the brown dye wearing off, and her hair straightening, revealing a mass of cute pink locks.

"There's only one person in the whole gang who has pink hair..." he said in a demonic voice, "and that's Ruri, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes..." she squeaked.

* * *

Zebra sipped onto his orange juice as Ruri twirled the mop around the floor.

"You missed this spot, maid," he said, pointing to some dirty corner. Ruri rushed over and cleaned it. Turns out, Ember is going to the arcade without Zebra because she wants to play alone. But she doesn't want him to know either.

_"Ruri, will you help me?" Ember asked as she handed her a parcel of tools. "I'll teach you how to make pancakes when we're done!"_

_"Of course!" Ruri took the tools, and began to style her hair. She had wanted to learn how to make pancakes for some time now.  
_

And so, it all happened because of some pancakes Ruri had last week in some restaurant.


	10. Important Short Story 1: The Page

**UTAU Academy**

**Important Short Story 1: The Page**

* * *

Akuma yawned and stretched, as she shut the lid of her laptop.

"I created a page for 'UTAU Academy'," she announced, grinning. Ruka came to her side immediately, wanting to take a look. "Hey... that's a nice picture... who drew it?"

The armored girl grinned. "A student that's coming in after the holidays..." she explained, but Ruri came in, wailing.

"Where's that picture I drew?" she wailed.

Akuma stuck out her tongue apologetically. "I never received your scan, Ruri..."

Frowning, Ruri leaped out the window. "It's only two floors!" Zebra frowned. "Owowowow..." Ruri still grumbled, which made Akuma facepalm herself. How she didn't get hurt no one knows.

"Please go search 'UTAU Academy' on facebook. It's a community." The group said in unison.


	11. Important Message

**UTAU Academy**

**Important Message**

**Hi guys, sorry to tell ya, but I'll be redoing this story! So, I'll take down this story when the new version comes out, so until then, if you want a copy of this story, please be quick, because I will be removing this story** without leaving any base or evidence that I had ever wrote this one**.**

**So, funyah, enjoy! :D**

**P.S. Same characters will be used. No new characters needed. Period.**


End file.
